The present invention relates to Y-type socket wrenches and relates more particularly to a Y-type socket wrench having three double-head hexagon sockets of different sizes for grasping and turning nuts, bolts, etc. of six different sizes.
A variety of Y-type socket wrenches are known and widely used for the advantage of capable of grasping and turning nuts, bolts, etc. of different sizes. These Y-type socket wrenches are generally comprised of a Y-shaped handle having three hexagonal sockets of different sizes (see FIG. 1) on the three terminal ends thereof for turning internal hexagon nuts, or three hexagonal bits of different sizes (see FIG. 2) for turning external hexagon nuts. Therefore, different Y-type socket wrenches shall be prepared for turning different types of hexagon nuts.